


Habits

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, clint makes pizza in his sleep, lucky - Freeform, pizza dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You all have weird habits.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your feedback. Give it a comment. Kudos.

Natasha x reader x Clint

Sleep series. Italics is signing.

The three of you had been together for years. You were all an unstoppable force, whether on a mission or not. There was nothing the three of you didn’t know about each other, though, the fact they were once spies probably had something to do with it. You knew every little detail about each other, including your sleep habits.

“She’s at it again.” Clint murmured, shaking you awake.

“What’s she saying?” You questioned, groggily, as you forced your eyes open. Natasha laid facing the two of you and was talking loudly in Russian.

“I caught something about Lucky and something about the asshole who took her coffee.” He explained with a fond smile.

“That asshole’s either you or Tony.” You said with a smile.

“Hey, that’s mean.” Clint whined, causing your smile to grow wider.

“Anything worth waking her about?” You quizzed, looking the babbling woman over.

“I’m not sure yet.” He admitted. “She’s been going for about 20 minutes, but she keeps getting louder and the topics weirder.”

“Give her ten more minutes.” You suggested, rolling in his arms to face him. “If she says anything that’s concerning, we’ll wake her.”

“Good plan.” Clint said, tightening his arms around you. “Good morning.” He added, placing a kiss on your brow.

“Good morning, archer.” You greeted, with a smile. 

“You know we’re both already awake, you want to?” Clint trailed off suggestively. He began to trail kisses down your neck and smiled into your neck as you groaned.

“Clint, we shouldn’t. Tash is still sleeping.” You complained, causing him to laugh.

“Tasha wouldn’t care.” He said, placing a dark purple mark on your collar bone.

“If she wakes up because we’re fucking, she’ll care. Remember what happened last time?” You reasoned, causing Clint to pull away with a groan.

“I had blue balls for a week.” He remembered, scowling at the ceiling.

“Exactly.” You said, patting him on the chest. “How’s Nat?” You asked, gazing at the still rambling red head.

“I just heard ‘you make a move on them and you’ll be dead before you hit the ground.’” He said, sitting up in the bed. “I think it’s time we wake her.”

“Good idea.” You told him. Gently, you placed a hand on Natasha’s shoulder and gave her one quick shake. “Tash, wake up.” You said, before quickly pulling your hand away.

Natasha’s eyes snapped open as she shot into an upright position. Her head swiveled around the room until her gaze landed on the two of you.

“Was I doing it again?” She questioned, rubbing her eyes as she turned towards you two.

“Yeah.” You answered, taking Natasha’s hand in your own. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Can’t remember too much of it.” She muttered, laying back in bed. “I’m going to need to work on that.”

“I think it’s cute.” Clint said, reaching over and grabbing her hand. “For most part anyway.”

“It’s been helping me with learning Russian.” You mentioned, kissing her on the neck.

“Yeah, but this sleep talking thing is going end up blowing up in my face. Stark’s already got how much footage of me doing it?” She asked, rolling her eyes.

“You only do it when your stressed, you just need to relax more.” You said, giving her a soft smile.

“Got too much to do.” Natasha said, shaking her head slightly. “I got to train with Wanda in an hour.” She groaned, looking over at the glowing clock.

“Go back to sleep, Nat. We’ll wake you in half an hour.” Clint said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “It’ll help de-stress you.”

“Never use that word again.” Natasha stated, rolling her eyes at the man. “Half an hour, that’s it.” Natasha warned, settling back down. Within minutes she was back to sleep. Once you were sure that she wouldn’t wake up again, you and Clint began to quietly talk.

It had been nearly half an hour when she began to do it again.

“I got the words ‘love’ and ‘happy’.” You said, looking over your shoulder.

“She’s not saying anything to worry about.” He assured, rubbing his hand down your arm. “We’re not waking her up, are we?”

“Of course not. JARVIS, tell Wanda Natasha’s not feeling well and won’t be coming to training.” You quietly stated. JARVIS gave him affirmation and you and Clint continued to talk until the sun rose fully.

Non-reader POV

“Clint, what the hell are you doing?” Natasha grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she woke up. Looking around she saw that Clint was sitting next to her in bed, but Y/N wasn’t.

“Not me.” He stated, not looking at the red head but the door. Natasha snapped her head to where his gaze was focused and saw Y/N, continuously walking into the wall. “Have you just been watching her do that?” Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes at the archer.

“She only just started walking into the wall.” He defended. “She was just walking around for a while to start with. I was going to wake her, but I can’t remember if she said that was bad.”

“It’s bad if you startle her awake.” She said, standing up.

“What are you doing? You just said not to startle her.” Clint asked, as she walked over to Y/N

“I’m not going to wake her. Not yet.” She promised. Gently, Natasha placed a hand on her girlfriend and turned her toward herself. “Med, what are you doing?” She asked, gently.

“Want to go to the kitchen.” Y/N murmured, glassy eyes trained on Natasha. “Got things to do.” She added, hand going for the door knob.

“But, sweet-heart, it’s time to go to bed.” Clint said, moving to stand with the two of you.

“No, no, no.” Y/N denied, her face scrunching up in confusion. “There’s things to be done.” She repeated, opening the door and beginning to stumble into the kitchen.

“Are we sure she’s not just drunk?” Clint asked as they followed their girlfriend down the hall.

“Clint.” Natasha sighed.

“What? I’m just asking a question.” He defended himself. He took a seat the island in their kitchen, watching as Y/N began to bustle around the kitchen. “You think it’s time to wake her? You know, before she gets a knife.”

“Good point.” Natasha said, moving over to grab both Y/N shoulders. “Med, wake up.” She cooed. “It’s time to wake up.”

“Nat, move back, I’ve got an idea.” Clint said, moving around the kitchen to grab some items. Natasha cautiously moved away from her still sleeping girlfriend and gave her boyfriend a suspicious face.

“Clint, what are you doing?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Waking Y/N up.” He said before violently clashing two pans together.

Normal POV

A loud gasp escaped your throat as you jerked violently awake. Your breathing was coming out panicked as you jerked your head around the room.

“Y/N, med, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Natasha said soothingly, pulling you into her arms. “Clint, you idiot!”

“I was just trying to be helpful.” He protested, moving over to sandwich you into a hug. “Google said it was the best way to wake a sleepwalker.”

“Well give me some warning next time.” Natasha scolded, pulling away slightly to brush the hair out of your face. “Are you okay, med?”

“I’m fine, Nat, just got a little spooked. What happened? Why are we in the kitchen?” You asked, glancing around the room in confusion.

“You were sleepwalking again, sweet-heart.” Clint explained causing your cheeks to burn red.

“Again?” You whined in embarrassment. “But why are we in the kitchen? I never leave the bedroom.”

“I don’t know, sweetheart.” Clint said, rubbing his hand down your arm. “Are you ready to go back to bed?” He asked as you turned your head back to him.

“I don’t want to start sleepwalking again.” You said, eyes downcast. Natasha grabbed your chin in two fingers and lifted your face to meet hers.

“Med, there is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Natasha said, giving you a kiss. “You just slept walked a bit further than normal. Now, come on, let’s get back to bed.” She added, pulling both you and Clint back to bed.

Settling back down into the comfy bed, you could already feel yourself drifting.

“I love you. I love you both.” You breathed, falling back to sleep.

“Love you too.” They both murmured with a smile as you fell asleep.

“JARVIS, if Y/N begins to sleepwalk again lock the doors.” Natasha ordered, she too beginning to fall back asleep.

“Of course, Miss Romanov.”

“Night Clint. Love you, Clint.” Natasha said, curling into your side.

“Love you too, Tasha.” Clint replied before going to sleep too.

Out of the three of you there was no question that Clint was the worst person when it came to sleep. Most nights he stayed wide awake, fueled by caffeine and the urge to keep those he loved safe, but the nights he did sleep were truly something.

Clint had so many different habits that is was hard to guess what he’d do when he actually did sleep. It was a running bet between you and Natasha at this point.

“I smell pizza.” You groaned, forcing your eyes open. “Aww, Clint.” You sighed realizing Clint wasn’t in bed. Quietly sneaking out of bed, so as to not disturb Natasha, you made your way into the kitchen.

Clint was sat, slumped, in a chair on the island with Lucky dutifully sat beside him. Behind him was a freshly baked pizza, which Lucky was obviously eyeing up.

“Clint, what the hell?” You questioned, scratching Lucky on the head as you looked your boyfriend over. He was fast asleep at the island. “You are the only person who’d make pizza, then go back to sleep.” You sighed, throwing the pizza dog a slice.

The British are coming.

“Sure they are. Barton, come back to bed.” You said, attempting to get him to stand. Clint shook you off and curled back onto the table.

Lucky don’t touch my pizza.

“Okay, Clint. You stay put.” You said, shaking your head. Going into the living room you grabbed a throw and a cushion. Moving back to the kitchen, you set Clint up in his makeshift bed. “Love you, Clint.”

That’s what she said.

“Come on, Lucky.” You said and gestured for the dog to follow you. You and Lucky made it back to the bedroom, you crawling back in next to Natasha and Lucky at the end of the bed.

“Where’d you go?” Natasha asked, pressing her face into your neck.

“Kitchen. Clint made pizza.” You explained, running a hand through her curls.

“Again?” She snorted. “Did you leave him at the island again?” 

“Had to. He wouldn’t leave and he was sleep signing again.” You told her.

“He’s a weird one.” She said, curling further into your body.

“Yeah. He is, but he’s ours.” You added. Natasha gave a hum in response and the two of you fell asleep.

“I’m going to kill him.” Natasha growled causing you to snap awake.

“What’s going on?” You slurred, rubbing your eyes..

“Clint’s banging around the kitchen again.” She said, jumping out of bed. She quickly made her way into the kitchen with you following after her. Clint stood at the bench, making, yet another, pizza.

“Clint, bed, now.” Natasha stated, grabbing the archer by the shoulders and guiding him to the bedroom.

“You gotta admit, it’s nice to know he’s in a deep enough sleep, he’s not waking up at the smallest noise.” You commented as she made Clint get into bed.

“It’s nice to know, but right now I’m so tired, that him banging around in the kitchen is less than appreciated.” She said, getting back into bed on one side of Clint.

Tash, don’t steal my arrows

“He’s getting sloppy. He’ll be asleep in a minute.” You commented, getting on Clint’s other side.

“Love you, Y/N. Love you, Clint.” Natasha sighed, curling into his side and holding your hand.

“Love you too, Tasha. Love you, Clint.” You responded, falling back to sleep.

I love you both. Always.


End file.
